The Transfer Student
by MissTwila
Summary: A girl finds out that her school has two new students, and that everone is in LOVE with them. When she saves one of them, she suddenly finds herself in a new enviorment!
1. New Students?

Author notes: Heyy! This is my first ever story…well at least on Fanfiction, man I am so excited, I hope that you guys like it. It's about a girl who finds out one day that there are two new transfer students and that everyone in the school is like, in LOVE with them. Anyway, I'm still getting the hang in this whole story thing, so please be patient!

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I hope you like my story anyway!

Chapter 1

New Students…?

"Hunny…?" I asked, confused, "who's that…?"

"Oh man!" Jessie exclaimed, grabbing my arms, "are you serious?"

"Uhmm…" I blinked, "yeah…?" what was with her…? Jessie's never like this. Not even when The Ready Set came to town, so who the hell was Hunny?

"Oh gosh! Lily! He's the new kid! He's SO cute!"

"A…new kid…?" geez, Highlands really was a boring school, even I shook up Highlands up when I first moved here. Despite its reputation, Highlands was a pretty small school, everybody knew each other, and the smallest rumor spread like wildfire. The only thing I hated about living in a small town. I got clumped with the preps. And believe me, I wasn't.

"Yeah!" Jessie snapped me out of it, "he's a junior, he's 17and is totally adorable!" hmm…I may see her point now, cute new guy…junior…

…

…

Okay…

Checking it out couldn't hurt…

Besides, the people here are all somewhat boring, maybe there was finally a person here who was like me.

…

…

Or maybe he would be a seventeen year old who looked like a 5th grader. He was small…smaller than me…and that's really saying something. 4"9 blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. Apparently there was another kid, his name was Mori, now THIS guy looked like a junior, he was so tall (HE MAKES ME FEEL SO SHoRT :'() Hunny was surrounded by the screaming girls that I called my classmates. Mori was with Hunny, I glanced over at them that's Mori looked over, I had never really gotten a good look at them, and Mori…uhm…well, he was quite kind, and rather…attractive. Man how Will was going to have a field day with him.

End of chapter 1

SOOO sorry it was so short! I promise to post some new chapters soon! So PLEASE don't give up on meee!


	2. Unexpected Rescue

A/N: THANK YOU SOOO~ MUCH FOR COMING BACK! Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2

Unexpected Rescue

It was a week later. It was after school, everyone else had gone home. I had just stepped out of the library, finishing a report on Artemis and Apollo. Suddenly I heard the laughter of a group of boys, curious; I rounded the corner, and saw a group of football players pushing around a little kid. With a horrible realization, I saw that the kid was Hunny; I dropped my bags without hesitation and raced towards them,

"STOP!" I cried, breaking through them, grabbing Hunny and crashing into another guy, "leave him alone!" their laughter stopped when I took away their toy. My head snapped up, fury clear in my emerald eyes. "What the HELL are you IDIOTS doing! You can't just do this!" why the shocked expression was still on their faces, I shoved Hunny through a gap in their tight formation, "Go!" I cried, "Run!" tears quickly flooded his eyes, but he turned and ran,

"Hey don't let him get away!" one of them cried,

"Stop! You're forgetting who I am!" I cried, desperately trying to get the attention away from Hunny. They turned and saw me, terrified recognition registered on their faces as they realized who I was, Harris's little cousin. They immediately backed off, knowing full well that if they even touched me, the quarterback would be all over their ass. But I guess they didn't care because one of them punched my face, I went down like a ton of bricks, tears running down my cheeks before I knew what was happening.

"Takashi hurry!" I heard Hunny cry, racing towards me, Mori close behind him.

"Hunny I told you to-!" I was too stunned to speak as Hunny took down a football player with little effort. Mori scooped me up into his arms, running with me like I was a football. Stopping outside of the school, setting me down, his hands on my shoulders,

"Are you alright?" he asked, I nodded, holding my cheek, Mori frowned, tenderly pulling my hand away, "You're lying," I whimpered pathetically as he brushed my tears away,

"They hit me before I could get away." Just then Hunny came running outside, rushing over to me and Mori.

"Hey are you…" Hunny trailed off as he saw my tears and swollen cheek. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes and he threw his arms around me, "oh I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I could have taken care of them myself but…WAHHH! I'M SORRY" I smiled, hugging him back,

"Its fine Hunny…I'm alright." Just then a long black limo pulled up, and I was suddenly in the air, I was in Mori's arms, Hunny still in mine. "Uhh…Mori…?"

"Hmm?" we got into the limo, he set me and Hunny down next to him, signaling for the driver to start the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To Ouran Academy!" Hunny cheered,

"Our…what…?"

"Our real school!"

"Uh! Why am I going!"

"Cus you're nice! You helped me! Now I want you to meet our friends!"

"Oookayyy…" *sweat drop*

Hunny danced ahead of me while I gaped at the high class school. It was _**really**_ up class, definitely _not _down my ally. Mori trailed behind me, making sure I don't get lost. Hunny stopped in front of a door, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Welcome princess!" four extremely hot boys welcomed me; my face went blood red,

"Tama-Chan! Guess who we brought!" Hunny called,

"Oh," the blonde one said, "Hunny-Sempai," he glanced over at me, grabbing my hand, "who's this attractive young lady you brought with you?" my face went tomato red, this guy…he was extremely attractive, it was like he was just erupting pheromones. My mind was definitely in a tizzy.

"She's a friend!" Hunny exclaimed, hugging me,

"Really?" the blonde asked, smiling, "well then I'll just have to properly introduce myself," he bowed, kissing my hand, "my name is Tamaki Suoh," he smiled again, and my face couldn't get any redder,

"My-my names Lily, Lily Harris." I was swiped out of Hunny's arms and into his,

"Oh such a beautiful name! Fitting for a rose such as yourself! Ah, the white lily, so small yet so beautiful," he put his fingers under my chin, tilting my face towards his, "just as you are…" I blushed in spite of myself.

"Tamaki will you just out her down?" the brunette said. As I looked closer at him, he didn't look like a boy at all. I untangled myself from Tamaki, walking over to the brunette,

"Umm…excuse me but…are you really a boy? I mean, not to be rude, but your skin is so fair, and your posture is quite feminine,"

"Oh Haru-Chan's a girl, she just has to pay mommy back!" Hunny said, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, smiling, the blush still present on my face,

"You're just like a little brother Hunny,"

"But I'm older than you," his sapphire eyes looking up at me. I smiled and kissed his forehead; he giggled and hugged me tighter. Six shocked faces stared at us, Tamaki walked over next to me,

"Hunny has never taken a liking to anyone like he has you Lily; in fact…it's making me quite jealous…" Hunny's adorable little face twisted and a terrifying aura replaced it, he hugged me securely,

"Tamaki, you better not hurt her…or you'll be real sorry." His sudden change in mood scared me a little.

"He's type AB," the twins said, both putting an arm on my shoulder. A seventeen year old hugging my waist, his face nuzzled into my neck, a sixteen year old inches from my face, and a pair of attractive fifteen year old boys at my sides. I was about to BLOW. Mori was suddenly there, plucking my straight out of their clutches.

"Oh thank you Mori…" I sighed, hugging him, my face getting less red by the second.

"No problem," he said softly.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Tamaki was just falling all over her. LOL that's the most fun I've had in a while! Anyway, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, my baby crashed, so be patent and please stay with meeeee!


	3. Entering Wonderland

A/N: Heyyy guys! I really appreciate the feedback! Please keep it coming! I'm really _**really **_sorry! I really do apologize for taking so long with this chapter, inspiration wouldn't hit and I haven't been around a computer for a while. Many _**MANY**_ apologies! I promise to be more consistent! And I made it a long one to make up for it. Thank you MutantHunnyBunny and HitachiinGirl1 for the reviews! They have really given me a boost! (I now know how N. Watsuki and M. Hino feel when they say the fan letters give them a boost!) Without further ado, I give you chapter 3!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 3

Entering Wonderland

I had gotten to know all of them, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori and Hunny? Well I was already familiar with them. What I discovered was that they had a Host Club this fascinated me, what I still wasn't sure of though, was if what Tamaki said to me was true or not…

"Well you are pretty," Hunny said sweetly, I was horrified that I had said that out loud,

"Uhm Hunny that's not what I…oh never mind…" I sighed and rested my hands in my lap, looking down. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes of his,

"Lily-Chan, don't be sad," he smiled up at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. He was so cute, and this entire trip had taken my mind off things. I sighed again and went to grab my MP3 player from my bag, when I only felt my hoodie. I got up and spun around, my Nike bag nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh…Mori?" he was instantly there, "when you grabbed me at school did you leave my bag there too…?"

"You mean this?" he held up and orange Nike bag, two chibi's scribbled in Sharpie on the front. My eyes lit up, reaching for it,

"Yeah, when did you…?" he handed it to me,

"Hunny saw you drop it when you attempted to rescue him, and grabbed it on the way out." that was the most I had ever heard him say.

"Hmm…interesting…" I heard someone murmur, I turned and Kyoya was staring at me, a perplexed look on his face,

"What's interesting?" I asked, curious,

"You seem to bring out the best in our club members, and they seem to like you…even if you _are_ a commoner," I glared at him,

"Well not _everyone _can be stinking rich you know."

"Mommy," Hunny suddenly hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder, "can we keep her?" he was talking to Kyoya.

"Keep her?" Kyoya said, irritated, "that's-"

"A wonderful idea!" Tamaki cried, throwing his arms around me as well,

"Geez…" I said, slightly annoyed, "you're so grabby."

"Hunny, she's not some lost cat," Kyoya said sharply, "she's a stray." Anger surged through my veins,

"Yeah and you're just a stuck-up rich kid who can't even grasp what it's like for a person like me! Just because I go to a nice school, doesn't mean I have money! If it were up to me, I'd be going back to CCHS, but because I'm trapped in that small town, I'm forced to go to school at Highlands! Don't you _dare_ judge me! You have _no_ idea what the world looks like through my eyes!" everyone just stared at me with the same shocked expression, I would have stormed out, but Hunny and Tamaki still held tightly to me. It took me a minute to realize that I had created a very awkward silence. I looked down, blushing scarlet, "I'm…sorry. I…just lost my temper…I…I'll go now," Hunny and Tamaki let me slip through my grasp. I walked away, fighting back the tears because I didn't want to. I wanted to stay, I had finally found it, somewhere I belong, but…Kyoya was right, I was in no was even _close_ to their standards, how could I possibly be accepted into their society…?

"Lily you _GOTTA _tell us what happened!" I had unhappily become the center of attention with my classmates.

"For the _LAST TIME. NO._" I ground out through gritted teeth, they whined,

"What? Why? C'mon you gotta tell us! Yeah Lily tell us!" I sighed and put my head down on my desk, wishing desperately to be left alone. My day of torture was _far_ from over. "Lily tell us! We heard Hunny and Mori were in a limo with you! Where did you go? What did you do? Did you meet Tamaki? Yeah, Hunny talked about him all the time…" I head snapped up, tuning out the irritating fangirls,

"_Tamaki…"_ I whispered, as weird as it felt, I missed him as much as I did Hunny.

During lunch, I sought refuge in the one place no one knew about, well, not the students anyway. It was much like a balcony, it stood some 12 feet off the ground, looking out over the football field. Getting there took some skill and the ability to be light on ones feet. Running to the old side of the building, bottom floor beneath the stairs, there were four steps that led down, a door at the bottom. The balcony was my place of refuge, I could breathe fresh air, look out to the sky, for once today, I was at peace. I sighed and rested my cheek against the cool concrete, all this attention was killing me, I preferred to hide from the spotlight, not be in it. I wondered what Hunny and the rest of them were doing right now…I missed them all too much for people I had only met once…

"Lily," I whipped around, who found my place? My heart crashed in my chest as he once again stood before me,

"Tama…" his violet eyes stared straight into mine, making my lungs stop, my heart stop, everything frozen in place. He smiled and walked over to me,

"You know Hunny really misses you," I looked over, struggling to remember how to breathe,

"Hunny misses _me_?" Tamaki looked over,

"Yeah, he's quite fond of you ya know,"

"I'm sure Kyoya doesn't miss me…" I said, blushing, remembering my tantrum.

"Oh he was out of line as well," I looked up at him; he seemed irritated, "he had no right to say what he sis."

"Tamaki," he locked eyes with me once again, and _twice_ I had to remember to breathe,

"Yes?"

"How did you find me…?"

"A boy said I could find you here…though I must admit, he acted like I was going to steal you away." I grinned and looked back out to the football field,

"That's Seth, he was my first friend here…if it weren't for him, I would still be sitting by myself at lunch every day. And I wouldn't know half the people I know now…he's a lot like a big brother, _though_…his tireless urge to practically raping me every day is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Practically…everyday…?" his tone caught me, so I allowed myself to look over, he seemed frustrated.

"Well its uhm, like he climbs on top of me every day, he's just…grabby." Grabby, yeah I think that's the word.

"A true gentleman should never touch a lady without knowing he has full permission to do so first," his eyes shined and he smiled, placing his hand over mine, "isn't that right?" I blushed and looked down, "oh, I nearly forgot why I came here," he laughed, "Lily, on behalf of the Ouran High School Host Club, we would like to offer you a full scholarship to Ouran Academy."


End file.
